How Does It Feel
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! You always said that you weren't hiding anything from me, and you still told me the same even when I found out myself. Vegeta... You lied to me. How can I get you to tell me the truth?
1. Kakarrot?

How Does It Feel

=

Chapter 1 - Kakarrot?

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Hello everybody!

Welcome to 'How Does It Feel?'

If you are not in the mood for a tear jerker, then turn away now, I warn you. This fic is angst all the way, put to the max! But what less-than-that could you expect from the great KaKaVegeGurl?

And BTW, about these rumors, 'BNL' DOES have a sequel, 'I Will Carry You' Comming soon! And I am working on a website, the website will have updates MUCH sooner than however, the fics will be up on there first.

So look forward to it and keep your eye out for a link to it, I will post it up as my website as soon as I'm finished putting it up and readying it for everyone, but have patience! .

-KaKaVegeGurl

=

HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?

=

=Alone as usual... Alone and cold... But yet I did expect this to happen... How could it have not ended this way? I was alone before he came along... And now I will always be alone... Always...=

=

=

"Bulma, has Vegeta ever told you anything?" Goku sat down after he had poured a cup of tea and scooted the chair up to the table.

Bulma looked up to Goku and smiled sweetly, "Why do you think he'd tell me anything? And anyway, what do you mean?"

Goku frowned and looked down, "Well, has he told you anything that you think he wouldn't tell anyone else?"

Bulma cocked a brow as she stared at the spikey headed warrior, "You mean like.... That he doesn't really like being married to me? Or something like that? Well he's told me a lot of things he wouldn't tell anyone else... But I think he'd tell you some of them..."

"Did he tell you anything about his past?"

"No... Not really... Vegeta prefers to keep those memories hidden and locked away for good..."

=

=

=I have stored away these feelings for some time now and never, I have decided, shall I tell them to anyone, no one can be trusted, not even Kakarrot... They would all hate me if they found out... The truth about my past will haunt me down forever... It'll eventually eat out my soul and consume me as I walk this Earth.... No one needs to know... And I need to tell no one any way... This secret should remain a secret... Stay a secret.=

=

"Vegeta! Why do you keep on dodging everything I'm saying to you, please, just tell me, what are you keeping from me?" Goku quickly lifted his head and looked up, he stared up at Vegeta, the Prince floated in the air at least 20 feet above himself, looking down at him.

"My life." Vegeta said simply and still stared down at the taller Saiyan.

Goku cocked a brow sadly and sighed, "Your life? I don't understand, Vegeta, why don't you just tell me? Why be so secretive? You know you can tell me... I'm not going to laugh at you or anything like that."

Vegeta glared down at the taller Saiyan and then, within the blink of an eye, took off in the North direction, he stopped suddenly when Goku appeared in front of him and was left in shock as the look on the other Saiyan's face chilled him to the bones, Goku stood there; glaring at him, frown evident on his face and anger painted out before the Prince.

"_Why are you lying to me?_"

His voice was cold and it sent shivers down the Prince's spine, "Kakarrot...?"

He felt something hit him hard across the face, knowing full well that it was one of Goku's fists, and he was sent flying back, "What the-?" When he finally hit the ground hard he noticed he could now taste blood in his mouth, the coppery metal liquid, he swallowed slowly and closed his eyes tight, and then he heard Goku's voice again.

"Gosh Vegeta, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that... Guess I still don't know my own strength..." It was now back in that goofy, happy-go-lucky-cheerful voice.

Vegeta sat up and looked at Goku from where he sat, just a few yards away, "Kakarrot?"

=

=

=As cold to the touch as ice... His eyes were purely haunting, capturing me and eating out my lungs with every word he had said, I was lost for those two seconds... And it was obvious that he had taken advantage of it... He was going to make me pay for lying to him the way I had...=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

TTFN everybody!

The End of Chapter 1!

Short wasn't it?

Obviously just a trigger, the beginning of a terrible tale, not a tear-jerker yet... But then again... Wait for Chapter 2, where the tear-jerking... Begins! And while you're waiting... You can review! .

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Something wrong?

How Does It Feel

Chapter 2 - Something wrong?

By: KaKaVegeGurl

s

s

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

What is up!?

Welcome to 'How Does It Feel?' Chapter 2.

I hope you enjoy this cup of yaoi. . Sit down and enjoy yourself.

I hope you will be pleased to know that KaKaVegeGurl is ALMOST finished with her site! Yay! Please, be patient with me, I've been struck with a bit of a writers block, and my honey, Megan, has been trying to help inspire me to write some more, Kammy Young is her name, LOL, so all of those are her reviews, not mine in any way. She did help inspire me to write this chapter, so go and thank her!

Thank you all for your reviews! Have a good one!

-KaKaVegeGurl

s

s

HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?

s

s

--He... He was going to make me pay...--

s

In lying to Goku, Vegeta had placed himself into a very bad situation, and he was soon to find out just how bad it really was. He knew that lying to Goku would result in nothing good... The younger Saiyan was always so ignorant to lies, yet Vegeta's lies hurt Goku more than any other's, especially since Goku knew Vegeta was hiding something.

s

Both Goku and Vegeta had been trying to keep their distance from one another, Goku only came over for parties and such and Vegeta was always training in the gravity chamber. However, even though the two of them hadn't spoken a word about what happened, both Bulma and Chi Chi were catching on, they knew something was up. And unfortunate for both Vegeta and Goku, the two women were determined to find out just what it was that was bothering the two Saiyans, they weren't going to take no for an answer.

s

s

"Goku, honey, eat something."

The young Saiyan sat in his seat at the table, obviously bored as he held his fork in one hand and poked at his food with it, his head rested in the other hand and his eyes were cast downward.

His wife sat across from him, her face was enveloped in worry, she knew that when Goku didn't want to eat, then there was something bothering him, her hair was still down, considering that it was still early in the morning, "Honey... Do you want to talk about it?"

Goku slowly looked up at Chi Chi and sighed, "N-No... I don't..." He knew Chi Chi only wanted to make things better but he just didn't want to talk to her right now, he wanted to talk to Vegeta, but to be honest, he was afraid to go to him, he didn't know what he'd say, and he had been running from Vegeta for the past six days.

Chi Chi set her fork down and rested her arms on the table, "Goku... What's wrong? ... Did something happen between you and Vegeta?"

"Chi Chi?" Goku gasped and looked up at her quickly, "V-Vegeta...? I-I don't want to talk about it... It's my problem... Not your's."

"Yes, I _know _that honey. But let me _help_ you with it." Chi Chi sighed as she stared at her husband intensely, " I AM your wife, I _hate _seeing you like this, it _upsets _me when you don't want to eat, honey. _How _bad is it? You can tell me."

"I _don't want_ to talk about it Chi Chi!" Goku stood up and walked out of the room, leaving his wife to finish her breakfast.

s

s

He had been in complete silence since the morning, training himself and seeing how far he was able to go today, the only sound that disturbed his ears was that scarred human watching him outside his window, he was sure that the one called 'Yamcha' had no clue that Vegeta knew he was there.

What _DID _surprise Vegeta, however, was when the gravity suddenly returned to normal and the door of his training facility flew open, the Prince couldn't help his automatic reaction to turn curiously and see who it was that dared to disturb his training, only... He would wish he never had.

"_Vegeta_."

The Saiyan Prince couldn't supress the shock that graced his face; there, no less than 5 yards from him, was the one he had been trying to hide from all week, not only that, but he didn't look happy, "K-Kakarrot?"

Goku stood still, eyebrows down in obvious anger, his mouth placid and quiescent. Hair spiked and blond, proof that he was in his Super Saiyan form. He took one step towards the young Saiyan Prince, Vegeta could only stare back; he was chilled to the bone.

"_Why did you lie to me?_"

Vegeta gasped and backed up a bit as sparks flew around the taller Saiyan, he felt his legs turn to steel and he could no longer step away, "I-I-"

"_WHY!?_"

Now only a couple feet from Vegeta; Goku still glared down at him, his eyes were aqua cold, and his hands were balled into fists, "_All I wanted to do was help you_!"

Vegeta stared up into Goku's eyes, even though he feared them, "I-I'm sorry-I-" His sentence was cut short when Goku growled and struck him hard across the face, it happened so fast, Vegeta didn't see it comming.

The small Saiyan Prince fell to the ground hard, eyes watering and his cheek began to turn red where Goku had slapped him, he gasped at once when he felt Goku bend down to his level and climb on top of him, "What are you doing, Kakarrot!?"

Goku glared down at him still, his hands pressed hard on the ground on either side of Vegeta's face, legs wrapped over the shorter Saiyan's stomach; straddling his waist, "_Don't you ever lie to me again_!"

s

s

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

-KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Hesitation

How Does It Feel

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hesitation

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

What is up?

Welcome to 'How Does It Feel?' Chapter 3. Took a a while didn't it? Sorry everyone! But now it's out for you all to read, continue on and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "I know right? Who the hell does he thing he is? Hey! Get your hands off 'Geta and start apologizing to him and lovin' on him!"_

_To An Angel's Silver Tear: "I updated! LOL, and I definantly would NEVER leave it there! Enjoy this chapter, dude!"

* * *

_

HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?

* * *

Vegeta lay motionless on the floor of the Gravity Room, the system gravity was off and the door hung wide open. His right hand over his swollen cheek and his other wrapped over his stomach, Goku having left the room only moments ago, leaving the Prince in a miserable state of shock and wakefulness.

It took him what felt like hours to get up and finally move; he headed slowly into Capsule Corporations, stalking up the stairs and into his room. He weakly climbed into bed and painfully pulled the covers up over his body, his arms shaking in pain and fear. As he finally got into a comfortable position he closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"I can't quite figure out what's wrong with him, he seems so lonely, and a bit introversive every since the other day."

Goku watched Bulma as she scrubbed the counter clean, he sat silently at the table, almost motionless, "That's unusual... Has he said anything to you?"

Bulma stopped and looked at Goku, "No, he hasn't said a thing." She paused for thought, "That's the weird part about it, he hasn't yelled at me. Or mocked me... Or anything."

"Oh..." Goku stood and was about to leave when he heard Bulma move closer.

"Goku, if you know something, please tell me."

Goku turned and stared at the woman he had known for years, "I don't Bulma, I don't know anything about Vegeta."

Bulma stared at him for a moment and then looked down, "You will tell me if you find anything out, won't you?"

"Of course I will." Said Goku as he smiled widely, "I can try talking to him, if you think that'll help any."

"Would you?" Bulma beamed and quickly cleaned the tears off her face, "Oh please, if you have the time, that'll be great!"

Goku nodded widely, "No problem, I'll go and try now, hopefully he's willing to chat."

"I know what you mean," Bulma said happily, "Oh Goku, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

* * *

"Go away Kakarrot."

Goku closed the Gravity Room door and walked up to the Saiyan Prince, "What if I don't want to?"

Vegeta stopped and turned to look at Goku, he froze as the younger stood no less than two inches from his face.

Goku leaned down and lightly kissed Vegeta on the lips, then the chin and neck, he grabbed Vegeta's hand as they both stumbled to the floor; Goku climbing on top of the Prince.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku ran a hand up into the smaller Saiyan's spandex shirt, "And don't lie this time, I might... Lose control."

Vegeta breathed in sharply as Goku nipped his neck lightly, "N-Nothing's wrong, nothing ever was."

"What do I have to do to stop you from lying to me?" Goku ripped off the Prince's clothes and began covering his body in licks and kisses.

"Y-You really w-want to know?" Vegeta asked, his eyes closed lightly.

Goku stopped and looked at him, "Yes," He answered simply.

Vegeta nodded for him to continue, "I've been thinking about my past, m-my father, Frieza, the whole thing," He breathed in through clinched teeth as Goku bite sharply on his nipple.

"My past has been catching up with me lately, Kakarrot."

Goku climbed between Vegeta's legs as he undressed himself, "I'm glad you finally told me."

"But there's so much more to it than that, Kakarrot." Vegeta stared at Goku with a soft gaze.

"Go on." Goku said as he began to probe Vegeta's insides.

Vegeta winced lightly, "Frieza m-may have killed my f-father, but he did more worse to me."

Goku worked his self inside and began at a slow rhythm, "And what was that?"

Vegeta clutched onto Goku, his hands running through the larger Saiyan's hair, "H-He... He r-raped... He raped me."

Goku stopped to look at Vegeta, but the Prince coxed him into continuing.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Finally another Chapter has been finished, I hope you all liked it, Please review and wait for more! Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. A New Fashion In Comfort

How Does It Feel

* * *

Chapter 3 - A New Fashion In Comfort

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I'm going to stop it here? 

Welcome to 'How Does It Feel?' Chapter 4. Sorry about the lateness in all of these fanfics, and I'm sad to say that I have to cut this one off here, things are getting stressed, so I have to end a few of these. Enjoy and have yourself a nice cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To x The Chichi Slaughter House x: "LOL, yes, you'll love this chapter! I'm sorry the last was so short."_

_To Albino Black Sheep: "Frieza's always been a bloody bastard. As for Goku... He's just been taking in so much over time... He's turning Saiyan."_

_To majinbulgeta: "LOL, I'm glad. I shall, thank you!"

* * *

_

HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?HowDoesItFeel?

* * *

Bulma listened lightly as she washed the dishes, the only sound she had been hearing for the past two hours was the rushing water comming from the faucet and the sounds of two Saiyans making out in the Gravity chamber outside, it really wasn't that hard to miss. 

She giggled softly to herself, "Good for them two, so cute..." She mumbled as he father walked by.

"Darling, what's that sound?" He asked.

She smiled wider, "A new invention of mine, Vegeta's trying it out, don't worry about it dad, you'll hear it a lot."

Dr. Briefs nodded to himself and continued his way into the living room.

* * *

Vegeta pulled on a new pair of spandex pants, watching Goku out of the corner of his eye as the other Saiyan pulled on his orange and blue gi suit, he shifted a bit, pulling on his white boots and a new spandex shirt, along with some white gloves. 

Goku watched him finish dressing and walked up to him, "I told you not to keep secrets from me, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded silently.

"Was it really that hard to tell me?"

The Prince turned to him sharply, "You'll never have any idea how hard it truly was, Kakarrot! You'll never understand!"

Goku frowned and grabbed Vegeta's wrist, "I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you, remember what happened last time?"

"You can not control me, Kakarrot, you think you're so tough." Vegeta backed away from Goku, yanking his arm out of the older man's grasp, "I don't like you touching me."

"If you keep up like that you," Goku walked closer to him, pushing him against the wall, "You'll have me touching you a lot more than you'd hope."

Vegeta paled and swallowed nervously, "Leave me alone Kakarrot."

Goku grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand, "I thought I warned you enough."

"Kakarrot-" Vegeta gasped as his hands went straight to Goku's wrapped around his neck, "Let me go-"

Goku frowned and let Vegeta go, the Prince fell to the ground, gasping for breath, "Don't speak of this to anyone else."

Vegeta looked up in fear as Goku finally left the chamber, he stood up slowly, rubbing his neck, which was now turning red where the younger Saiyan's hand was, "You didn't listen."

* * *

The End.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I'm really sorry, that was totally short and it sucked and everything else, I wanted more but I'm really getting worked out over here, things are becoming more and more difficult, lol, sorry, hopefully all of my other fanfics won't go the way of the dinosaurs.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Avril Lavigne - How Does It Feel

* * *

I'm not afraid of anything 

I just need to know that I can breathe

And I don't need much of anything

But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big

All around me is fast moving

Surrounded by so many things

But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

I am young and I am free

But I get tired and I get weak

I get lost and I can't sleep

But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

Would you comfort me?

Would you cry with me?

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me

Different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me

Different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me

Different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me


	5. Letter To You Guys

Letter to all of the readers of this fanfic.

I understand that the ending of this one sucked. XD

So I'm going to rewrite it, I'll keep up this version but I will put up a separate, revamped version, with a MUCH better ending. It'll be longer, more in detail, and more in character.

You'll have to keep an eye out for it guys.

Thank you all fer yer support!

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
